Through-substrate vias (TSVs) are commonly used in three-dimensional (3D) integrated circuits. TSVs penetrate through substrates, and are used to electrically inter-couple features on opposite sides of the substrates.
Conventionally, the TSV formation process includes etching or drilling into the substrate to form TSV openings. The TSV openings are then filled with a conductive material, which is then planarized to remove excess portions, and the remaining portions of the conductive material in the substrate form the TSVs. Additional metal lines and/or metal pads are then formed over and electrically coupled to the TSVs, for example, using damascene processes.